


"You took something that's mine."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "You took something that's mine."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You took something that's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "You took something that's mine."

"You took something that’s mine," Oliver growled, his bow pointing directly at the masked figure.

An anonymous tip to the Starling City Police Department hinted that a hostage was being held in one of the warehouses by the port. Detective Lance had picked up, and upon hearing the hostage’s name, immediately contacted the Arrow.

Oliver was sitting behind his desk at Queen Consolidated when his phone rang. Looking up, he had noticed Felicity’s empty desk, which explained why his phone wasn’t transferred to her desk first. After answering the Arrow phone, he called up Diggle and Roy to meet him at the car.

"You took something that’s mine," Oliver growled again, repositioning bow. "And I want it back. Now!"

"Oh, you mean this lovely darling?" The figure laughed. With the wave of his hand the conveyor belt behind him moved, bringing forward a barely conscious Felicity. Oliver gritted his teeth. Her hair was a tangled mess, and the top of her dress was ripped open. He could see a bruise already forming at the base of her neck. Blood trickled from her lips.

"Release her, now!" He sent off a warning shot, sending the arrow right at the man, missing him by a mere inch. But the man didn’t move.

"You won’t hurt me, Arrow," the man laughed. "Not when I have your dear Felicity Smoak strapped to a chair packed with explosives, and I’m the only one with the codes to release her." 

"What do you want?" He snarled, his bow unmoving. 

"First, I want you to lower your bow. Then, I want one hundred thousand dollars in small, unmarked bills, and a plane out of this God-forsaken city!" He let out a laugh. 

"Not gonna happen." 

"Well then," the man shrugged. He waves his hand again and a second conveyor belt moved, this time with a man on it. He had a knife in his hand, which he pointed at Felicity.

"No! Don’t! Stop!" Oliver called out.

"What? You don’t want him to touch her? Then give me what I want, Arrow! Now!"

"Put down the bow, Arrow boy," the other man snickered. 

Gritting his teeth he stole another look at Felicity. She blinked a few times and bobbed her head. Blood from her lips started trickling down her neck. He looked back at the masked leader and set his bow down. 

"There. I put it down. You can get the rest of your demands after you let her go!"

"Tut, tut. Are you always this impatient? You will get your Felicity-"

"Red, now!" He yelled out, dropping to grab his bow. He shot back up, his bow aimed at the leader. 

Somewhere from above, Roy shot two arrows at the man beside Felicity, knocking him off the belt. Diggle was there in an instant, his gun aimed at the man’s chest.

"Don’t even think about it, man," Diggle said, kicking the knife out of the man’s hand. Roy leapt down and landed beside Diggle, his own bow now pointed at the leader.

Oliver leapt from his spot and moved closer. 

"Let. Her. Go. Now!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

When the man laughed Oliver pressed a button on his arrow, before shooting it into the pillar behind the man. 

"You missed, you missed," the man sang, clapping his hands.

"Did I?" He smirked.

A moment later the arrow combusted, shooting shrapnel into the man’s back. He yelled out in pain, his arms flailing in the air. Oliver took the opportunity to shoot three more arrows at him, which enveloped him in rope. He dropped to the ground, his back bleeding from the shrapnel. Roy forwarded, his aim directed at the man’s chest.

"Give me the codes," Oliver snarled, hovering above him. When the man laughed, Oliver grabbed him by the neck and collided his fist with the man’s jaw. "Now!"

"Arrow!" Oliver looked up at the faint sound of Felicity’s voice. She grunted, wiggling her arms until the rope and the bomb fell uselessly onto the ground.

"What? That’s not possible!" The man shrieked, squirming. "Only I have the codes to free her!"

"You were an idiot to kidnap the brainiac in the first place," Roy smirked. "G’head man. I got him." 

Oliver ran over to her, throwing all the rope off her. She smiled weakly and stumbled as she got up.

"Felicity?" His hands immediately went to cup face. "How did you-"

"He used a simple numeric lock on the bomb. Don’t worry, it’s disarmed. I computed an algorithm based on numbers I know he didn’t use; I’ve been trying combinations this entire time. I probably could’ve freed myself earlier, but his buddy over there hit me. But he only used four digits, which was stupid on his part," she explained, straining to stand up. Oliver caught her before she fell, carrying her bridal style. "Oh, my head. Why are we spinning?"

"We’ll clean this up, Arrow. SCPD is on their way," Digg said after handcuffing the man beneath him. For good measure, and because he hit Felicity, he gave him a quick punch in the jaw to shut him up. 

"I got you, Felicity," he whispered, turning them so nobody could see him press a kiss to her forehead. "I’ll take care of you."

"Oh, that sounds nice. I’m just gonna- I’m just gonna rest my head. Right here. Hope you don’t mind ‘cause I’m gonna do it anyway," she rambled tucking her head in the crook of Oliver’s neck. "Mm. Hey, you smell good. Is that a new cologne?"


End file.
